It is common for aerosol products to be released as a spray for broad coverage on a variety of surfaces or as foam into the hands of the user for application, as it would be done with shaving products. However, the resulting dispersal of product can be wasteful, with unused product (for example, shaving cream) being rinsed away. Skin tone enhancers, instant tanning lotions, and hair coloring are examples of products which discolor the hands and with which human contact is preferably minimized. Product in the form of an expanding foam dispensed from an aerosol container usually collects in the overcap of the container, or spills down the sides of the container onto a surface such as, for example, a shelf, basin, or bathroom countertop. Aerosol paints typically cover larger areas, but are less effective when smaller touch-ups are warranted. Conventional aerosol applicators do not allow for the complete containment of a product while being mixed with a grooming or cosmetic tool. The overcaps of aerosol containers do not presently allow the contained product and applicator to be sealed together and stored or moved between locations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dispenser cap for aerosol containers which mitigates these problems.